


Everything for one bed

by Luhcy



Series: The long and winding road [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luhcy/pseuds/Luhcy
Summary: The first part takes place around the Chapter IX of KotFE, “The Alliance”. They have already taken care of the Star Fortresses, and they hadn’t recruited Aric Jorgan yet.The second part happen during the night of the mission of Aric mission, on Zakuul swamp!
Relationships: Theron Shan/Female Sith Inquisitor
Series: The long and winding road [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Everything for one bed

The mattress shifted as Theron sat on the edge. He stretched his arms and tried to catch his clothes—it wasn’t easy on the dark; even more so because they had been totally scattered around the bed. He lifted an eyebrow, heavily suspecting that it was done on purpose. The probable culprit rolled near him and began to softly caress his back.  
He shook his head, mentally preparing himself an excuse. A lot of good ones came to his mind, and he hoped that his tongue would not betray him, by losing all of his well prepared justifications. As he waited for an argument, he continued to gatherer his belongings. Having finished without hearing anything, he started to dress up. It was at this exact moment that two arms wrapped around his waist from behind and hugged him tightly. Luhcy also raised her head slightly, kissing the sensitive spot on his neck, and slowly traced her lips down to his shoulders. He shuddered faintly, trying to suppress a moan. Kriff. She had always known where to ‘attack’ to crumple his will. But this time it would not work. He could not let it happen. Bad things happened when he stayed all night. Very, very bad things. Like the Force sending him a warning every time, and he had to listen to it before something worse happened. Well, worse than being trapped in carbonite for 5 years, backstabbed by the Emperor of the Eternal Empire, and having a whole underground base collapsed while she was still in-side. Those kinds of things.

The human sighed, and resignedly turned to face her. He put his hand on her cheek, gently stroking her cheek ridge. The spy smiled when she leaned in on this caress, trying to increase their soft con-tact. Eventually, she whispered: “You know that you could stay all night, don’t you? It should be around... 3 am right now. If you stay 3 hours more, you could have a whole night’s rest on a comfy mattress and warm blanket. And still, nobody will see you if you wake up at 6 am. It’s still early, even for the army.”  
He chuckles “And you will be the warm blanket, that’s it?  
“-If you want, I could be.”  
He smiled, and lying down next to her, pulled her closer. He closed his eyes, getting lost on her sweet scent and only focusing on their pounding hearts. He could stay. Oh Force, how much he wanted to!If she pushed too much, maybe he would.  
_But I can’t._ He shouldn’t stay. If he did, and if he got caught in the morning, it would be disastrous. If a member of the Alliance discovered that their leader slept with one of her closest advisors, it would be leading to some poor consequences for all of them – distrust, angry, maybe even a demand for one of them to resign from their role. And, pride aside, both of them were vital to the Alliance. Luhcy was a good leader, gathering people together, making quick decisions, and knowledge of leading army. For himself, he was able to monitor everyone else freely, was accepted by most contacts as a top advisor of the Alliance, and so many more things that the Alliance would suffer if it lost him.  
And blast it! He didn’t know if he was ready to accept that he had—more or less—a serious relation-ship with someone. His last one had been a disaster. And broke the little confidence he could have put in others. 

_Thank you, Khellenrin for having ruin everything._ And like, it wasn’t enough, they are friends. Any-ways, it’s another matter. It’s a too big step for him. He wasn’t ready to trust his…heart to someone else. Kriff, was he had just- his thoughts were cut short when he suddenly realized that she had be-gun to speak.  
“You know, if we give your room to another officer and you move in with me, you will make three people happy. Three for only one bed, I think that’s a sweet deal!”  
Theron froze. He abruptly rose on his feet, as if pricked by something. His body tensed, his breathing grew erratic and his eyes were full of fear. The memory of the view of Luhcy, impaled by Arcann’s lightsaber hit him hard.  
“I... I can’t” grumble him. “I can’t, I’m sorry”.

Before he could realize how and when, he was standing in his room, breathing heavily. He let his body collapse onto the floor, his back leaning on the closed door, and buried his face in his hands. Theron allowed himself to vent his fears and frustration. They were flooding him often nowadays. When he was on the Republic, without any important attachments, he was able to do his work pretty good. And what now? He was terrified of sending the most likely person to beat Arcann going any-where outside the base, even if she was the most effective person on the Alliance to do some missions. And here he was, refusing to have a full night with the woman that he cared for, because he thought that the Force will hurt them again, to prove that they can’t be together. He wasn’t even a believer! He was sceptical, he couldn’t be paralysed in his work and personal life by the fear of the Force. And yet…  
His emotions and reflections continued to echo through him loudly, a storm of raging fear. Eventually, the realization emerged. If he kept reacting like that and pushing Luhcy’s away he might... no, she will leave him behind, too. She would abandon him like everyone else. And it would be well de-served. He would never earn the trophy of the best boyfriend. It would probably be best for her. All of his life was such a big mess, he just wasn’t so good with relationships. She would be happier and free without him. And still. A jealous and possessive feeling rose inside of him.  
Maybe… if she waited enough, if she is patient enough to wait for the end of the war... He would be able to put aside the risk of having a relationship in an army. Maybe he would be ready to answer her. For now, he couldn’t.

**  
X  
**

“Bunk bed, eh…” sighed Luhcy. Theron glanced at her. The human chuckled when he saw her pout-ing. She started to mumble about how disappointed she was, and undressed to go to bed.  
He couldn’t deny that he enjoyed watching her. Not that he could see very well, with only a lamp and some ray of moonlight, but the scant light suggestively illuminated her body. He forced himself to turn and throw on some fatigues. As always, he claimed the bed nearest to the ground, then began to casually check the news on his datapad. They wished each other a good night. When he finally heard her snoring -a stopped complaining, he relaxed enough to open a poem that he had begun to write some days ago, after the last time that they had slept together. Well, it was more a song than a poem. Kriff, that’s it. Luhcy had definitely grown on him. He was quick in laying down his new lyric ideas.

> “You don’t know how long I have wanted  
>  To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
>  You don’t know how long I have waited  
>  And I was going to tell you tonight  
>  But the secret is still my own  
>  And my love for you is still unknown”  
> 

His heart was pounding, and his checks reddened. Kriff, what was he writing?! He rolled his eyes, and was about to delete them, when a noise gets his attention away. Blasted it. He was always aware of his surroundings, how could he have let his guard down?  
Theron straighten, and was fast to locating the source of the noise. He squinted, studying his Sith. She was sweating, her body agitated, and muttered incomprehensible words. Her face was painted with horror. He frowned, protectively putting his hand on the woman’s cheek, rubbing them tenderly. He whispered “Luhcy ? Luhcy, please, wake up. Everything is alright, you were dreaming”. She promptly opened her eyes. They were glowing in the dark, so he could see the terror in them. He swallowed, affected by the pain on her face. It hit him and went right to his heart. He could not stop himself from protectively taking one of her hands with his and squeezed it. She closed her eyes a moment. The red Sith seemed like she was trying to get back on a normal breathing rhythm. Then, quietly switching her focus to glance directly into his eyes…like she was attempting to read his mind. The Alliance Commander seemed like she was ready to give up. She out of her bed, and walked to the entrance, observing silently through the opening of the tent. Neither of them said nothing for a few minutes that seemed infinitely longer to him. Eventually, he wrapped both of his arms around her waist, hesitantly putting a kiss on her temple, on the right of one of her brow ridge. The spy pressed his body against her back, trying to comfort her, showing that she can rely on him.

Even after all of this time, where they had been through so much together, he remained surprised how tiny and smooth she is. Well, she is only smaller than one head. But she was the terrifying Sith, not him. His little, minuscule sith. This simple word, _his_ , makes him smile like an idiot. She swung her head backward, against him, and managed to ask, whispering shakily:  
“Could... Just this once, could I sleep with you tonight please? … I’m cold.”  
Theron brushed his hand against her back. Her body did indeed seem cool at his touch. His smile wildly, and supporting his chin against the top of Luhcy’s head, answered “yes of course”, before carrying her like a princess to the bed. They both giggled, and she playfully nuzzling Theron’s neck. He didn’t resist. But he would never admit aloud how much he loves moments like that.  
He could officially say that her teasing and immature action makes him grumpy, but, deep inside, not many things could cheer him up like that. The red sith turned around and curled up against his body, purring. He tried to find a comfortable position for himself, putting one arm under the cushion and her neck. Grabbing her hand, bending his knees against her, and putting his other hand on her hips. He was about to fall asleep; his mind was drifting but...?  
“Wait!!” said the spy suddenly. “You always said that you didn’t suffer from the cold! Even on Hoth you weren’t that uncomfortable!! Blast it, woman, you … you!  
-I don’t know what you are talking about”, Luhcy said coyly. He grumbled a little bit, then tighten his grip on her hips. He took his time to thinking, then offering:  
“Okay I have understood. If you really do want me …  
-I always want you !!” the red sith cut in with an innocent tone. Theron continued:  
“If you really want me, maybe I could come more often, aaand…” he trailed off, letting his words hover. She slightly turned to look at him with large, hopeful eyes  
“...and?” She asked  
“- And maybe I will give my bed to someone else. Just temporarily, to see that you don’t get stabbed again.”  
“-I will not.”  
“-Mmmh, you always get yourself in trouble, nearly as much as myself.”  
\- I will not, I swear Theron.” 

She turned completely, brushed softly her thumb against his hand, and he kissed it. He pressed his forehead to hers, and let the moment float, appreciating her flesh against his. It was a gesture of intimacy, that he hadn’t liked before. But he knew that it soothed her. And he began to like it a lot too. He pinched her nose, frowning to try to be more serious.  
“C’mon, let’s get back to sleep, would you?” She glanced elsewhere; her mind seems like driving away. He kissed his nose, and her focus seemed to return to him. She gave a slight smile, nodding, and buried her head into his chest, hugging him firmly. He caressed her head, absently playing with some of her strands, before pulling her whole body closer. He needed this. To feel her near him, safe and sound. 

_Everything will be alright._ Yes, everything had to be alright.  
_I will not let anything else happen again,_ he promised silently.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Anchanted One for proofreading! ~


End file.
